


Capabella Witch Battle

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [153]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Multi, witch fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Word count | PointsCream (Nall): 1535 | 1520ptsStrawberry (Eva): 691 | 645ptsPrince (Sierra): 495 | 450ptsSimon (Martin): 454 | 425ptsRose (Ophelia)Snubby (chance): 361 | 330ptsLuna (Belladona)Beetle (Luis witch): 1437 | 1420ptsEXP: 2Item: ExplosivesPur: -50
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Juan-Luis Guarrero-Suarez/Sierra Delaney, Belladona Cox/Juan-Luis Guarrero-Suarez/Sierra Delaney/Percy Richards
Series: Owari Magica [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Capabella Witch Battle

Ophelia was following a trail of magic, hoping that it was a witch. She really didn't feel like being out, but with the amount of grief seeds she had, it needed to be done. She paused as the magic grew stronger, squinting her eyes to see where the labyrinth entrance was going to be located.

Nall's soul gem started to glow faintly as he looked around the rest of the Seaford Magi to show up. For once, he was one of the first people to arrive and it didn't involve him patrolling. Which is... Still fucking bad either way! He should've been more prepared, he thought to himself. Well, there was no point dwelling on olit right now. It wouldn't make much of a difference either, he thought. Regardless of that, he did hope he'd be strong enough to keep up. Just recently he had retrieved two new weapons and he wanted to test it outside of sparring sessions with various magis. He would have bombarded Rose Corp and picked a fight or two with them but... That probably wouldn't be the most sensible thing to do...

Looking around, he did spot Ophelia as he whistled to call her attention. "Oi, ya here too cuz' yer soul gem be glowin' too, ye?" He asked.

Belladona had been out all day looking for Aeron. Where the hell were they? She had tried just texting and phoning and left quite a few voice mails, but nothing. She was going to surgically attach a power bank to their body. Looking up she notices Ophelia and Nall. Why were they together? Oh it was a witch she thought as she finally got closer to the entrance. "Yo." She pulled out her phone and sent out a message about the witch.

Eva carefully watched her gem, following the trail it caught while keeping her eyes peeled for Aeron or Rose Corp. Despite what a wonderful week it was with Thea, she had to make up for anything she missed. She looked up from the gem and spotted Ophelia, Belladonna, and a new person clumped together. Putting her gem back on her wrist, Eva started jogging closer, raising a hand to wave at them. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

Chance normally wasn't out this late, but she had been delayed earlier and had to push her daily patrol. Thank goodness she had too, catching the trail of the witch almost instantly. She might've missed this if she had gone out any earlier. Noting the small group already gathering she jogged over, slipping her soul gem back onto her finger. "Hey!"

Martin saw the text about the witch from Bella and, seeing that it was not that far off, decided to sneak out and join the others. Tugging on the edges of his jacket, he waved at the other people that were already here.

Sierra sighed, pulling up her scarf. If she hadn't already been out, she probably would have ignored the text. Still kicking the ass of some witch sounds really appealing right now and it's not like there's anything else she could be doing.

Luis caught up to Sierra with a huff, reaching out to snag her arm as they made their way towards their girlfriend and the witch.  
"Wait up, will you? For someone so short you're very fast."

Ophelia nodded at Nall. "Mhm. There's a witch here." She lifted a hand and waved when she saw Eva approach. She hadn't seen her in a while.

Nall simply nodded to all of the magis that clumped together, soul gem still glowing, only this time... It grew stronger. He glanced over at Eva as she asked her question. To be fair, it was an obvious reason why they were all here. "Witch probably." It could have been a witch. Or a familiar. He actually wasn't quite sure since his soul gem nor the trail of magic couldn't actually tell him verbally what the fuck are they tracking down. Then again, the vets are probably better at tracking shit with magic than he could ever hoped. Least for now.

He turned to see more magi turning up, this time, familiar faces showed up. Nodding to greet them, he spoke up once more. "Ay, ye lot!" Okay, so... If there was a witch nearby, surely the labyrinth will open up right in front of them, right? Last time a labyrinth opened up, he simply walked right in like it was nobody's business! So today shouldn't be that different, right?

Belladona looked at the pair and then at her phone. "You both answered me in the group chat when I'm standing right here." She gave an amused look. "Hopefully this one lets healers in." She commented.

"Yeah I was picking up something too, it must be a with if you guys caught it too" she was more surprised how many were out tracking, it was fairly late compared to when they normally fought something. She glanced back to see the other Magi walking up to them, giving them a smile and wave before looking back to the one with an accent. "Sorry, I don't think i've seen you outside of the group chat. Nall right? I'm Eva" she introduced.

"I'd hate for someone to be trapped outside again..." Chance sighed, hanging her head at the memories of the last witch. That could've gone a lot worse had they not gotten it down so quickly... Hopefully this one will be easier.

"Yeah that last time didn't go so- y'know..." Martin trailed off, trying to think of the word he was about to say. "Eh, whatever. Let's just, get through this one alright." He clasped his hands together.

Sierra stopped, letting Luis turn her around. She huffed, "I just don't feel like leaving them all waiting."

"I know, but it feels weird having to jog to keep up with you." He presses a kiss to her cheek.  
"They won't have to wait long, they're right up ahead." He squeezed her arm with his.  
"We can kiss Bebe hello?"

"Do you think that there are going to be more witches like that?" She asks Belladona.

Hold on, what did Belladona mean... Hopefully they'd let healers in? Did something happened in the last witch battle? He'd heard there was this weird ass witch from Chara, some witch inside a skull. I mean, there were far weirder-looking creatures out there. Aos Si, for example, who he still hasn't seen for goddamn months! Nevertheless, he glanced back at Eva and grinned warmly, waving back. "Nice to meetcha then, Eva. Ye, it's Nall. Short for Comhnall." He introduced himself. Then again now that he thought about it, some of the magi here seemed fairly new to him. Two he had not seen in the chats nor outside of it. But... Introductions would be set aside momentarily.

The trail seems to be getting stronger as well, they were close. But where exactly? He glanced around his surroundings one last time to see if there's any suspicious-looking thing. He would have thought all that hunting and tracking would train him for this, it was the damn opposite! Or... Is it? He looked back at Ophelia at her question. Goddammit, wait, there can be more than one witch in one battle?! The hell kind of crap is that?! Well, in fairness, witches don't give two shits whether they play fair or not anyway…

Belladona smiled at Luis. "Mi Rey, I was locked out of the last witch battle cause I'm medic. Aeron also was locked out. So everyone went in with no healer." She pressed a kiss on his jaw and pulled out her scalpel and walks into the labyrinth.

Eva thought that, if witches could lock them out then what would they do if it locked other classes? She frowned and then took notice to the others transforming, following in turn and waiting, looking over at Ophelia and seeing her outfit was different. "Oh it's so weird not seeing you in your other outfit! You look great!"

Chance quickly transformed, gripping her key tightly as she quickly followed the group in. Here's to hoping this went well.

"Alright, here we go." Martin hyped himself up a bit before hopping into the labyrinth with the others.

Sierra glanced at Belladona as she went into the labyrinth before also transforming. Guess she wasn't getting a kiss from her girlfriend till after. Using the extra height of her heels, she gave Luis a kiss on the cheek.

Luis smiled at Sierra, transformed, and stepped into the labyrinth. Coughing as the air tries to choke him. God, what? Oh, this is just fantastic. (16, poisoned)

The labyrinth opens into a dank cavern with glowing crystal and luminescent mushrooms, some of which seem to move. The air is filled with spores, and is actively trying to harm everyone who steps into the labyrinth. (Every round, roll a flat d20 for poison, LIST THE RESULT.)

The witch is hidden, but a few familiars skitter across the ground in front of the group.

Health: Ophelia: 71hp poisoned Nall: 60hp Belladona: 80hp (immune to poison) Eva: 60hp Chance: 58hp poisoned Martin: 58hp poisoned Sierra: 60hp, Luis: 58hp poisoned Capabella: 130hp Skittersx5: 25hp Walksx5: 25hp Snatchx5: 35hp

Ophelia covers her mouth with one of her arms, and summons her scythe in the other hand, swinging it at one of the familiars.  
( hit. 4 dmg to snatch. 8 poison )

As soon as everyone entered into the labyrinth, he looked down on the ground to find himself stepping on some slimy substance. Ugh, that was a nasty feeling, he thought to himself. But it seemed harmless as it is. However, when he looked back, the other magis didn’t look so good. Dammit, they were poisoned, weren’t they? He could see their skin, starting to pale. Though, he was sure the healers would be able to remove the poison, least temporarily, right? That’s where he slowly began to feel the poison seep in. DAMMIT!

However, he glanced down at the familiars. They were annoying and they were coming after some of them! Already?! Well... Whatever, he huffed a bit as he hit one of the Skitters in an instant!

(d14, Nall is poisoned!  
d7 + 5, a HIT at a Skitter! 3 DMG)

Belladona looked at one of the familiars and tried to hit it with her scalpel but missed. The air in here smelt weird. "Fuck is it poisoned in here?" She asks looking over to Ophelia she seemed to be having problems.  
(9 to hit)

Eva followed the others in the labyrinth, looking around the cave-like scene as she summoned her sword. Aiming to swing, she must have inhaled a bit too deeply as the poison in the air hit her lungs, making her drop her sword as the initial sting of the poison hurt. ( nat 1 - 5 dmg to self - 19 poisoned)

What was with all these poison witches recently? Chance summoned her shield, gritting her teeth as she readied herself for another awful fight. At least they had healers this time...  
(shield, good for 25 dmg, 12 not poisoned)

Martin held in a gag as he breathed in whatever the fuck was in the air here. He went for the nearest one of those skittery things and hit it on the weird green diamond.  
(11 to hit, 5 DMG to Skitter 2. 10 means poisoned)

Sierra coughed as she ran in, choking on the air. In a split second decision, she summoned her wand and decided to go higher up. Even if it didn't clear the air, at least she wouldn't get hit in the face while coughing. 

(Grapple + 11 def for 4 rounds or till hit. poison roll = 16)

Luis summoned his knife, and swung it at a familiar several times. (d17 +9 to hit, 3x5 for 15dmg) (d11 for poison)

Capabella is still hiding.

All five skitters swarm and attack.  
Skitters 1 smacks Ophelia. (d17 to hit, 2dmg)  
Skitters 2 smacks nothing (d3 miss)  
Skitters 3 smacks nothing (d4 miss)  
Skitters 4 smacks nothing (d3 miss)  
Skitterr 5 smacks Martin (d14 to hit, 1dmg)

all five walks attack  
Walks 1 hits itself (NAT1 4dmg)  
Walks 2 shin kicks Eva (d19 to hit 1dmg, disadvantage on next attack)  
Walks 3 shin kicks Ophelia (d7 to hit 4dmg, disadvantage on next attack)  
Walks 4 shin kicks Martin (d8 to hit 1dmg, disadvantage on next attack)  
Walks 5 shin kicks Luis (d15 to hit 1dmg, disadvantage on next attack)

A Snatch locks down Belladona. (d17 to hit, captured for 2 rounds)

Health: Ophelia: 62hp poisoned Nall: 60hp Belladona: 80hp (immune to poison) locked 2 rounds Eva: 53hp poisoned Chance: 58hp +25 Martin: 55hp poisoned Sierra: 58hp, Luis: 57hp poisoned Capabella: 130hp Skittersx3: 25hp Skitters 1: 22hp Skitters 2: 20hp Walksx4: 25hp Walks 1: 21hp Snatchx4: 35hp Snatch 1: 31hp

"If you're not affected by it, then yeah. Probably." Ophelia took a step towards the familiar that grabbed Belladona and slashed at it.  
( 12+15 hit. 4 dmg to snatch. 8 - poison )

This was getting a tad bit annoying to deal with, being poisoned was something he didn’t expect right now and frankly, isn’t fucking welcomed either! He already hit one of the familiars, hopefully they don’t scatter and start pestering the other magis. Though he hoped he wouldn't miss this round! However as soon as she summoned his spear supposedly, instead it was the rune sword! And god, did it start sparking blue uncontrollably! Gritting his teeth, he buckled down for a moment, unable to move his arm around to attack any of the familiars!

(d17, Nall is poisoned!  
d3+5, a MISS!)

"Mother fucker!" Belladona screamed out as she was grabbed by a familiar. Her arms were pinned to her sides making sure she couldn't attack. She dropped her scalpel. "Great so everyone is going to get sick and this fucking bitch grabbed me." She yelled. Last one of these witches she fought she had carry the whole team.

Eva grimace as a familiar attacked her, bringing her leg back to kick it but missed. God you leave for one week and suddenly forget how to fight? she chided as she coughed from the poison. ( 9 to hit - Miss - d18 for poison roll)

That wasn't good. Chance noted others were already trying to help Belladonna but... the more the merrier, right? She rushed forward, slamming her key into the snatch as well.  
(snatch's def halved for attack, 14 to hit, 3 dmg, 15 not poisoned)

Something about that kick must've caused Martin to suck in his breath, because now the gag reflex was back and made him feel even worse than before. Don't you fucking do it. He thought, trying his best to ignore it.  
(6 missed, 20 is definitely poisoned)

Sierra sat above the swarm of familiars. She watched all of them moving around. Gritting her teeth as one takes hold of Belladona, she shakes her head. Sierra couldn't risk hitting her in the crossfire. Instead, she aimed for another one of the little bastards. 

(19hit, 20 dmg to skitters 2. +11 def for 3 rounds. Poison = nat 1)

Luis growled, as his girlfriend was grabbed, but couldn't seem to hit anything! (d2 +5 to hit, miss)(d6 for poison)

Capabella is still hiding.

Two five skitters swarm and attack.  
Skitters 1 smacks Ophelia (d9 to hit, 5dmg)  
Skitters 3 smacks Luis (d15 to hit, 4dmg)

all five walks attack  
Walks 1 smacks Nall (d19 to hit, 5dmg)  
Walks 2 smacks Chance (d7 to hit, miss)  
Walks 3 smacks Ophelia (d11 to hit, 3dmg)  
Walks 4 smacks Martin (d12 to hit, 2dmg)  
Walks 5 smacks Luis (d8 to hit, miss)

Snatch 1 keeps holding Belladona.

The other Snatches attack  
Snatch 2 Locks down Nall (d14 to hit, locked down 2 turns)  
Snatch 3 Locks down Eva (d18 to hit, locked down 2 turns)  
Snatch 4 Locks down Ophelia (d10 to hit, locked down 2 turns)  
Snatch 5 misses Chance (d13 to hit, miss) 

Health: Ophelia: 52hp poisoned locked 2 rounds Nall: 52hp poisoned locked 2 rounds Belladona: 80hp (immune to poison) locked 1 rounds Eva: 53hp poisoned locked 2 rounds Chance: 58hp +25 Martin: 55hp poisoned Sierra: 58hp, Luis: 53hp Capabella: 130hp Skittersx3: 25hp Skitters 1: 22hp Skitters 2: DEAD Walksx4: 25hp Walks 1: 21hp Snatchx4: 35hp Snatch 1: 24hp

Ophelia coughs as the familiar takes ahold of her. She tries to look around at the others. It seems most of them also were grabbed.  
( 20 - poisoned )

What the hell was that?! What kind of useless weapon drags the user down like that?! God, he should get this shit checked or something. That’s where he felt something slithering onto his ankles. DAMMIT! Wrong timing! And the poison started to seep in deeper. His luck isn’t turning up so well, he thought to himself.

(d12, Nall is poisoned!  
Nall is stunned!)

Belladona saw others get grabbed. "Great just great." She grumbled. "Has anyone seen the witch? OR CAN SOMEONE KILL THESE FUCKS!" She yelled, kicking her legs.

Eva looked around at the others, this witch was really giving them a hard time and it wasn't even around! "I haven't seen it, unless it's one of these things!" she called out to Belladonna, trying to wriggle free of the familiar holding her down. (d1 for poison)

"It's hard to tell if any of these are the witch!" Chance called back. Which really, was the case with any witch when you think about it. But since there were multiples... it probably wasn't out yet. She dashed towards another one of the snatchs, slamming her key into it again.

(snatch 2's def halved for attack, 16 to hit, 2 dmg, nat 1 not poisoned)

Martin began to panic. Almost everyone was pinned down and he wanted to gag and the witch was nowhere in sight. He tried to hit with the dagger but stumbled on his feet and missed. "Shittt." God this was not good.  
(5 missed, 9 is poisoned)

Sierra scanned the battlefield for the witch. "I'm not sure if any of these are the witch?" she called down to the others. Still she fired another bubble at one of those assholes that kept trying to grab people. Getting trapped was slowing the other magi down a lot. Lets see how those little bastards liked getting slowed down.

(17hit, 2dmg & stun for 3 rounds to snatch 3. +11 def for 2 rounds. poison = 6)

Luis flung several bolts of magic at the familiar that was holding his girlfriend. (d18 +9 to hit, 3*4 at 12dmg to Snatch 1)(d15 for poison)

Capabella appears from the gloom, sending out a weak burst of magic that did nothing. (d2 to hit)

The skitters scatter in all directions

The walks scatter in all directions

Snatch 1 finally lets go of Belladona.  
Snatch 2 keeps holding Nall  
Snatch 3 keeps holding Eva  
Snatch 4 keeps holding Ophelia 

Health: Ophelia: 48hp poisoned locked 1 rounds Nall: 51hp poisoned locked 1 rounds Belladona: 80hp (immune to poison) locked 0 rounds Eva: 53hp locked 1 rounds Chance: 58hp +25 Martin: 52hp poisoned Sierra: 58hp, Luis: 52hp poisoned Capabella: 130hp Skittersx3: 25hp Skitters 1: 22hp Skitters 2: DEAD Walksx4: 25hp Walks 1: 21hp Snatchx2: 35hp Snatch 1: 12hp Snatch 2: 33hp Snatch 3: 33hp stunned 2 rounds

Ophelia gestures the witch when it makes its appearance. Oh wait. She needs to be more helpful right? Like at giving directions. "Focus on the witch if you can! Otherwise try to take out these snake like familiars!" She shouts out to everyone. Hopefully that was okay. She can try and heal later if things aren't going well.  
( 10 poison. )

”What the fuck, man?!” Nall cried out as he tried jabbing one of the Snatch familiars with his crystal spear. That’s where… The witch suddenly came in, cladded in multiple shades of pink, the witch was certainly pretty to look at. Looks like a mushroom too… But nevertheless, he was still pissed that it sent her familiars to grab ahold of some of the magi. Damn, you piece of fucking shit! However, as soon as Capabella sent out a weak shockwave, the poison slowly subsided. Huh? That was… Weird of the witch to help out. Or maybe that wasn’t its intentions…

(d1, Nall is not poisoned!  
Nall is stunned!)

Belladona felt herself be freed and saw the witch. Pulling out her whip she noticed her other weapons form in the air around her. Well this was interesting. She lashed out at the witch with the whip and saw the other weapons go flying into the witch. "Fuck yeah! Thats new." She called out.  
(All weapons: 22, 22, 16, NAT20, 17, 12dmg to witch)

Eva turned to look up as the witch appeared, which was not good as it was now just another problem. She struggled harder to free herself, feeling the sting of the poison again, she needed to get free to actually do something. ( d20 for poison)

Well. There was the witch. Time to focus on it. That was the best she could to do help right now anyway. She rushed forward, summoning all of her cards before shooting them towards the witch in a flurry of magic.

(Witch’s def halved for attack, nat 20 x2, 4x4 = 16 dmg, 18 poisoned)

Martin was distracted from the poison for a moment by both the witch popping out right next to him and Chance's show of cards. He found himself rolling out of the way with no time to hit anything before feeling the urge to gag come back.  
(5 missed, 11 is poisoned)

Sierra felt her bubble start to go down. With a scowl, she shot at the same familiar that had been restraining her girlfriend earlier.

(21hit, 9dmg to snatch 1. +11 def for 1 round. poison = 3)

Luis sent several bolts of magic at the witch. (d4 +9 to hit, 5*3 at 15dmg to Witch)(d10 for poison)

Capabella sends another blast of magic out. This time concentrated on a single magi. (d7 to hit, 5dmg to Ophelia)

Two Skitters attack  
Skitters 1 shin kicks Ophelia (d7 to hit, 1dmg, disadvantage on next attack)  
Skitters 3 shin kicks Nall (d16 to hit, 3dmg, disadvantage on next attack)

The walks scatter in all directions

The snatches let go.  
Snatch 5 grabs Chance (NAT20, locked 2 rounds)

Health: Ophelia: 38hp poisoned locked 0 rounds Nall: 48hp locked 0 rounds Belladona: 80hp (immune to poison) Eva: 49hp poisoned locked 0 rounds Chance: 54hp +25 poisoned locked 2 rounds Martin: 51hp poisoned Sierra: 58hp, Luis: 52hp poisoned Capabella: 102hp Skittersx3: 25hp Skitters 1: 22hp Skitters 2: DEAD Walksx4: 25hp Walks 1: 21hp Snatchx2: 35hp Snatch 1: 3hp Snatch 2: 33hp Snatch 3: 33hp stunned 2 rounds

Ophelia tried to give a thumbs up to chance, forgetting that she was being held. As soon as Ophelia is able to, she runs out of the familiar's grasp, and towards the witch. She summons her scythe and points it at the witch, and is surprised when she sees how strong the magic is. "Oh.." She gasps, mainly to herself.  
( 5+ 15 hit. 7x8= 56 dmg to witch. 5 - not poisoned )

Dammit, he was failing at this point! He couldn't attack but... At least he was freed from the Snatch's grip. More poison seeped in and he was getting tired of this damn bullshit! Gritting his teeth, he made a dash towards the pink witch, summoning back his third weapon out of pure rage and spite right now. Sparks started flying as his arm was glowing, cubic-like patterns started appearing on his arm like a cool tattoo or something.

"Trace... ON!!!"

He growled, stabbing Capabella straight to the face! Or... Her head.

(d12, Nall is poisoned!  
d11 + 5, a HIT! 3 DMG at Capabella!)

Belladona was still holding her whip and after seeing the blast of raw magic from Ophelia she blinked for a moment. "Holy fuck! Now that's a vet move!" She called out before going at the witch with her whip.  
(19 to hit, 8dmg to witch)

Eva finally managed to free herself from the familiar, scrambling away from it and waving her hand to resummon her sword. Instead of the sword however, her weird bow appeared in her hand. "Oh shoot" she mumbled, she didn't like dealing other than her sword. She debated for half a second of re-trying before deciding to give it a chance, re-adjusting it in her hands and aiming at the witch and shooting it. ( 5+8 = 13 to hit 5 dmg to witch- Stunned for 3 rounds - d2 to poison )

Chance let out a noise of surprise as she was suddenly grabbed, wriggling uselessly in the grasp of the familiar. She was surprised it had managed to get past her shield. Maybe she couldn’t rely on it for everything.  
(Stunned, 7 not poisoned)

Martin hit himself in the face, focus and do something god-damnit! He reached for another knife, pinning it's arm to its side. "Now don't move."  
(14 to hit, 3 DMG to Capabella, 6 is not poisoned)

As her bubble starts to fall, Sierra thinks fast and starts making new bubbles. Not being able to spot either of her partners, instead seeing a tall head of fluffy hair, and being reminded of Percy, she started making her way to him. She dropped to the ground just long enough to grab his hand and pull him with her as she climbed her bubbles back into the sky. Hopefully he wouldn't be a wuss and panic.

(Grapple +13 def to self & +8 def to Martin for 4 rounds. poison = 1)

Luis sent several bolts of magic at the witch. (d18 +9 to hit, 4*3 at 12dmg to Witch)(d11 for poison)

Capabella can't hit anything. (d3 to hit, miss)

Two Skitters attack  
Skitters 5 shin kicks at Martin (d7 to hit, miss)  
Skitters 4 shin kicks at Eva (d7 to hit, miss)

The walks scatter in all directions

Snatch 5 keeps hold of Chance 

Health: Ophelia: 38hp Nall: 46hp Belladona: 80hp (immune to poison) Eva: 49hp poisoned Chance: 54hp +25 locked 1 rounds Martin: 51hp Sierra: 58hp, Luis: 52hp poisoned Capabella: 15hp stunned 3 rounds Skittersx3: 25hp Skitters 1: 22hp Skitters 2: DEAD Walksx4: 25hp Walks 1: 21hp Snatchx2: 35hp Snatch 1: 3hp Snatch 2: 33hp Snatch 3: 33hp stunned 2 rounds

Ophelia swings at the witch again, trying to keep her attack streak up. Apparently she just did a vet attack? It was good, but not enough to take down the witch. However with this attack, it seems to do the trick. 

( 12+15 hit. 6x5= 30 dmg. 3 not poisoned )

Witch is Dead  
Health: Ophelia: 38hp Nall: 46hp Belladona: 80hp (immune to poison) Eva: 49hp poisoned locked 0 rounds Chance: 54hp +25 locked 1 rounds Martin: 51hp Sierra: 58hp, Luis: 48hp poisoned Capabella: DEAD Skittersx5: DEAD Walksx5: DEAD Snatchx5: DEAD

So that’s what Fragarach does… It wasn’t all too powerful as he expected but… It was still something. And it was kinda cool! If not… A bit weird. The cubic-shaped patterns forming across his arm awhile back… What was that exactly? Well, whatever! The witch seems to be stunned as well which is a bonus for the rest of the magis! Great! They can attack properly now! However, it was Ophelia that took the final blow to the witch, knocking it out as that pink thing dissolved into nothingness. Huh… So the battle was over but… What about the familiars? They’re becoming even more of a nuisance…

Buckling down a bit as he de-summoned his weapons calmly, turning to the other magis. "Ay, we did it. Is everyone alright?"

Belladona looked at the now dead witch. Turning she looked at her date mates. "Si, Lu. We go home and sleep. Percy needs snuggles." She knew after spending a day looking for Aeron Percy would need snuggles. She waited for Sierra to get down so she could scoop her up and kiss her forehead.

Eva went to ready her bow again when she saw the witch go down from whatever attack Ophelia just pulled. Relaxing her arms, she let the bow dissolve away into light and looked around at the others. "I'm pretty okay, everyone else? Ophelia?"

Chance let out a sigh of relief as she was released from the grasp of the familiar as it dissipated around her. She stood, straightening her skirt with a few pats before excitedly clapping her hands. “Good work everyone!”

Martin felt as he got pulled up by Sierra, looking up to her. "Thanks for the lift." He looked back down to try and aim another hit before seeing the witch was already gone. "Oh." His disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Fucking hell." Sierra huffed, looking down at where the witch once stood. This was bullshit. She'd been able to get up to such a cool position too. So much of the labyrinth was visible and it was far from any familiars. 

With a pout, she started skipping back to the ground, leading Martin down the bubbles. It was good that everyone was ok, but all of it being over so soon still left her unsatisfied and buzzing with unfulfilled energy.

Luis heals himself, and leans into Belladona with a yawn.  
"Can we go home now, mi Reina?"

"Oh uh... here! Ophelia quickly summons her spell book and sends out a healing spell. "Hopefully this will help with.. everything." She gestures around. "I would like to talk if that's okay, just ideas about training- nothing bad!" Ophelia says quickly. "Let's just get out of here first."

( 5+30 heal, to martin, eva, chance, and nall )

Nall sighed, a mixture of relief and frustration was visible from his face. Dammit, now’s not the time to look petty. Not in front of others, at least… He looked back at the others, glad that they were alright. But damn, he really needed to train more. To get stronger… To at least be on par with everyone else in fighting witches and protecting civilians. He turned to Ophelia and gave her a thankful but silent nod.

"Ah, good idea!" Eva followed Ophelia out of the labyrinth, curious about what she wanted to talk to them all about. "Is this about sparring? Or something else?"

Martin tried not to grumble a little bit, the bubbles were really cool though, he had to admit. "Yeah what's the thing?" He should probably try and sneak back to the house but he did want to hear what she had to say.

Ophelia gathers the remaining magi outside, and then let's her transformation fall. "Well first.. um good job overall. Yeah." She mumbles a little bit. "This is my first time doing this.. saying things. I was paying more attention to the witch most of the time, but I was able to notice a couple things during the fight. In case anyone wants help. I don't mind doing some training, and know the other vets are willing to help out as well. We need to focus on getting stronger right now, especially with all the Rosecorp stuff going on so uh.. yeah. If anyone wants, I can set up a spar with them, or with someone else."

Ideas about training, huh? That sounds nice from the looks of it. In fact, Nall needs it quite badly… ”I’m all in for that.” The Irish boy whistled for a bit as he watched the other half of the group go back to their respective home. Hah, wait till Coin hears about this shit. No, wait, he shouldn’t tell him this part! Otherwise, he’s going to confront his comrades and friends about this! Not that it was embarrassing or anything but… The man, despite how seemingly calm he was and how much of a jokester he is, guy’s got a hot temper.

Eva listened to Ophelia, wondering what she meant by 'things she noticed'. Her getting overwhelmed by the poison and familiars for the majority of the battle? "Oh training would be a good idea, I know Percy had mentioned me sparring with him at some point but I don't know how busy he is...But I can be with you, I know it's been awhile since we have!"

Martin detransformed, tugging on his sleeves again. "What kind of things though..." He muttered mostly to himself.

Ophelia nods, happy that they didn't shut down her idea. "Yeah! That would be good." She paused when she heard Martin mumble. "Uh just things like how we should organize how we fight.. more group things. So we can fight as a better unit? Does that make sense?"

Nall de-transformed as he brushed back a few hair strands that were wavering across his face. So damn annoying, he thought to himself. Maybe he should get his bangs cut out or something. Oh, but that’ll make him even stupider than he already is! Plus, he definitely didn’t want Chara to make fun of him as it is. Listening to Martin’s question and Ophelia’s answer closely, she did make a good point there. Working as a team is essential for them, especially when they’re up against strong veteran magis like the ones from Rose Corp. ”Sounds like a good plan to me. Though maybe we can also extend the trainin’ to also hittin’ dummies as well or somethin’, learn each shit we could use besides sparrin’ with one another.” The boy suggested. He could try asking his older brother to whip up a few makeshift targets if possible but… Would they be strong enough to get hit with magical attacks or magical weapons?

"Hmm, like having an actual plan for everyone to follow?" she asked, which wasn't a bad idea at all. "That makes sense, yeah, it could always be planned out before we enter since most of us talk while we wait for others to show up anyway"

He hummed, listening to what other people had to say. "Yeah that does sound good." Glancing at the entrance and remembering how late it is, Martin took a step away. "Anyways, it's pretty late. Maybe we should at least think about getting home?"


End file.
